


I'm sorry, M'lady

by tharkflark1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Character Death, because im not that cruel, this is warmup angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: He should've know that the illusion was just a warning of things to come.And now here he is, captured in the position as Volpina predicted.





	I'm sorry, M'lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunYiJie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/gifts).



“ **No escape now, Kitty.** ”

 

Adrien always feared this day. 

 

The day he’d be fighting alone.

 

The day he fought his best friend.

 

The day he fought the woman he loved. 

 

He had hoped it would never come to this. Some part of him thought of this scenario in the same way he thought his father would join him for lunch that day: Unlikely but still possible. 

 

But the difference between those two thoughts was one was hopeful and childlike naivety and the other was one of indescribable dread.

 

It was completely and totally his fault. He should have noticed she wasn’t herself today. He should have  _ seen. _

 

But what’s done is done.

 

And now here he was: one hand trapped behind his back and the other captured with cataclysm readied.  And one akumatized Ladybug. 

 

And it was all his fault. 

 

It was probably a warning, that illusion of him fighting Ladybug on Heroes’ Day. Because here he was in the exact same position except instead of the cruel smirk, Ladybug just stared.

 

Emotionless.

 

Empty.

 

_ God, this was all his fault _ . 

 

Hawkmoth’s symbol flashed over her eyes, making them no less glazed than they were before, and Chat braced himself. 

 

This was it. The last thing would see would be the cold eyes of Hawkmoth possessing his Lady. And the last thing he would say to her…

 

She pulled back his right wrist, Cataclysm bubbling between his fingers.

 

Chat shut his eyes.  _ Je t’aime, M’Lady _ .

 

…

 

...nothing?

 

Adrien cautiously looked around. He was still alive? He was expecting the feeling of his intestines grinding to dust. The taste of his teeth crumbling to sand. The sound of crying-

 

Wait, crying?

 

Chat’s eyes shoot open. He freezes immediately, however, when he see his right hand dangerously close to his abdomen; the spotted hand holding his wrist trembling.

 

Ladybug hiccups, tears streaming down her face. Adrien catches her eyes, now back to their striking blue.

 

“I..I don’t…want to hurt him…,” Chat’s eyes widen, breathlessly exhaling her name. 

 

A butterfly symbol flashes over her face and Ladybug recoils, eyes squeezing closed. “No…”

 

Chat watches in horror as she slowly pulls his hand away and brings it  _ way too close _ to her face. What was she-

 

Oh no.

 

“I..I won’t let you.”

 

Please,  _ no _ .  _ Not this _ .

 

“If-If you want him…”

 

“ _ Ladybug, NO!! _ ”

 

“...You’ll have to get through me!”

 

Blue met green. Ladybug gives him a watery smile as she stumbles back, the decay spreading across her chest and up her neck. 

 

Adrien twists around and reaches his unpowered right hand out to grab her and she responds in kind. He wants to tell her it’s okay now, to tell her he’s sorry, to tell her he should’ve noticed, to tell her- 

 

His fingers pass through nothing.

 

Her earrings clatter to the ground, an akuma flutters out of the dust.

 

Chat doesn’t feel his knees hitting the ground in defeat, nor does he here Tikki purify the akuma and restore the city.

 

He doesn’t even register that it’s Marinette he’s hugging when the magical ladybugs revive her. 

 

He just knows that she’s here, she’s alive, and that’s all that matters.

 

He’s lucky today, but it won’t happen again.

 

Not to his Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early birthday, Sun :)


End file.
